


1858

by orphan_account



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: A surprising amount of cholera, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angsty?, Blazer!Lucy, But now its here instead, F/M, FactoryWorker!Lucy, Housekeeper!Holly, Kinda, Lockwood is kinda a dick, Lockwood is lonely, So many cliches, This was supposed to be a short original script, Very OOT, but who cares, cannon? I don't know her, cliches, factoryowner!Lockwood, rich bastard Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anthony Lockwood liked to think of himself as a patient man. He prided himself on being able to sit through hours upon hours of meetings, that all came to the same conclusion anyway. When He had to work through piles of paperwork, not a single grievance was heard.  But at this moment, Lockwood was begging to be relieved of this torment, for once again, his housekeeper Holly had brought up his least favourite subject - women.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood, but more - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1858

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellajane2255](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellajane2255/gifts).



> This is a secret Santa for Ella over on the Lockwood and co discord! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you for the fun prompt. 
> 
> Also, as it says in the tags, this was originally a short script that I was going to write for an exam that I have rewritten as a fanfiction, so it still assumes a little knowledge on cholera outbreaks. To get yourself up to date, just google "1854 Broad Street cholera outbreak" and read the snippet that Wikipedia gives you.

Anthony Lockwood liked to think of himself as a patient man. He prided himself on being able to sit through hours upon hours of meetings, that all came to the same conclusion anyway. When He had to work through piles of paperwork, not a single grievance was heard. But at this moment, Lockwood was begging to be relieved of this torment, for once again, his housekeeper Holly had brought up his least favourite subject - women. 

Lockwood was brought out of his moaning thoughts when he was suddenly hit in the head with something large and fluffy. 

"Holly!" He choked out while attempting to escape from the large feather duster that was now taking up his senses.  
Holly hurried over and apologised profusely, "Sorry sorry, just couldn't see where it was going you know? If you had a wife, sir, you know it would be a lot easier to organise the house, and besides -" Holly started to continue her points from before, but this time Lockwood interrupted. 

"I'm going to the factory, I have... business to attend to." And with that he swept out of the room, leaving behind a sputtering and annoyed Holly. 

\----------------------------------

A short while and a few too many horses later, Lockwood had arrived at his factory. A munitions business, it was highly successful, improving every year. It had been originally opened by his father. But when they had died in 1854, it had come into Lockwoods hands. In fact, it was lucky he had been able to keep it at all, what with all the concerns about cleanliness. 

Shaking such thoughts from his head, he walked past the iron-wrought gate and decided to go to the factory floor, to check on the men working there. Lockwood always liked them, and they him, so everyone got along just fine. In fact when Lockwood was younger, sometimes they would give him the last bit of their complimentary lunch, which now he thinks about it; was just them giving the food back to him, as Lockwood & co did provide the lunch and all. 

And a scream rang out. 

Lockwood jumped suddenly, whipping around to see who had caused such terrified noise. Lockwood was startled when his eyes landed on a young woman, clutching a worn and torn shirt to her very bare chest. 

Lockwood realising what is happening, he swiftly turns around and walks out of the changing area, only pausing outside the door. It wasn't the fact that the woman was changing in the factory area that was so stupefying, it was that she was there at all. He knew for a fact that Lockwood & co only employed men. 

A second later, the woman emerged; shame-faced and clutching a cap in her hands. Immediately Lockwood noticed that she was dressed, well, as a man. She had creased trousers on, and her shirt was loose and hung past her waist. Over the shirt, she had a square fitted black blazer on. 

Lockwood quickly strode towards his office, the mysterious woman walking dejectedly behind him, always keeping a few places behind him. He had no desire to delay the explanation he was owed, so he wasted no time on pleasantries when they finally sat down, with Lockwood behind his desk.

Lockwood barely had time to collect his thoughts before he was surprised by the woman speaking.  
"Sir, I would just like to apologize and explain-"

Lockwood decided to end her rambling there. "Okay miss. I would first like your name, and then we can work from there, yes?"

"Lucy" she muttered, looking mildly put-out about being interrupted. She has a strong personality - Lockwood decided to note that away for later.

"Okay, so Lucy, would you like to tell me why I found you changing in my company's changing room, 10 minutes after the first bell no less when I know for a fact that there are no members of the gentler sex employed here!"

Lockwood took a pause and added, "that is unless that changed in the last" he checked his watch "15 hours and 23 minutes I have last been here"

She grumbled at this, not willing to give up her game yet. Lockwood decided to speed this up slightly. He reached across his desk to grab the heavy black file that contained the name and address of every man the business employed. With a loud thud, Lockwood dropped it in front of him and opened the list up to who had checked in today and yesterday. There was only one person who had been in the day before that had yet to sign in today. 

"So, Miss Lucy Carlyle is your full title I presume?"

At this, Miss Carlyle slumped down in her chair, knowing that she had no chance of lying her way out of this now. She stared him dead in the eye, daring him to make the next move. 

Anthony Lockwood continued "So would you like to tell me why you have been working in my company under the name of "Mr James Carlyle"?"

At last Miss, Carlyle seemed to show some vague anxiety. Fidgeting, she refused to look me in the eye as she began to tell me her story. 

"My mother and father passed away from cholera in 1854. Although they were not the... kindest parents in England, my father brought in enough to keep us eating. But when they passed, my sister's and I had no means to support ourselves, and there is little opportunity for marriage in Broad street."

A sudden rush of cold settled itself inside Lockwood. That street... he had not heard it for a long time. Memories flooded back. Bloody vomit. The doctor telling nanny to keep him away. Rosy skin turned blue and weak. And eventually - funerals, one after another, with only a young Anthony left behind.

How were his parents supposed to know that helping the poorest would kill them and their daughter? That accepting that lukewarm glass of water out of politeness would be the end?

But Miss Cargyle, she was still talking. "So you see, I saw your notice that you were looking for men to work, and the wage was good, so I decided that since I had most of the clothes anyway, I could try for a few weeks. But then, it was going so well, so I just... kept working here"

Anthony Lockwood had come to his decision. With a low groan, he stood up and motioned for Miss Cargyle to come with him to the door. 

Under his breath Lockwood began muttering to himself, annoyed with his decision. "And this will cost a lot as well, but we can't continue like this, it's ridiculous, can't have her turning up late, need new uniform as well, the regulations are going to be a pain, and-"

With this, Lockwood looked up and said to Miss Cargyle, "Go home, do not return for 2 weeks, and when you do, there will be a new changing area, and a place of employment for you under your real name. "

She looked up, seemingly briefly shocked, but that quickly changed into sheer gratitude. She thanked him softly and turned to leave. 

"And Mr Lockwood, if you wish, you may call me Lucy"

With that she gave him a peck on the cheek, and left, shutting the dark wooden door quietly behind her. Lockwood remained standing there for a few more minutes, touching where her lips had briefly caressed his cheek. He was going to have a lot to tell Holly tonight.


End file.
